Sweet Tooth
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Feeling stressed at home, Light takes a bold step and moves out...But L isn't going to let his suspect slip away and moves in with him. LightXL
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Tooth

Chapter One: Conflict 

Lively yet quiet whispers rang out into the darkness that settled itself within the confined walls of the bedroom. Screams and yells of any and every opinionated individual that dared to expose themselves on the television, crying out their thoughts on the silent battle between the murderer known as Kira and the great detective known simply as L. Yes, each person being bold enough to say what they truly thought and of course the cowardly ones who spoke only out of kissing up to the "godly" killer.

Golden-brown eyes continued to watch this growing phenomenon with disinterest, though maybe their owner found it amusing that more and more television shows had begun to submit themselves to showing only Kira related programming. Sakura TV was no longer the only source for the latest news, no. Now there was around twenty or more stations that had dedicated yet inaccurate reports regarding the deaths of the selected criminals. Of course this was of no interest to the person behind the killings…He had other reasons for viewing these shows…He needed them to tell him which criminals had died that day and how many.

Yes, he was recently forced into this new routine of watching countless hours of useless information about himself. Hours of people claiming to praise him, to admit their feeling of how they believed criminals should die, and hours of spokespeople bringing out lists with pictures of newly arrested criminals. And through these long nights he only needed the last few minutes when they would announce the things he actually needed to know. Who had the Second Kira killed today and how many?

That was all. Two simple questions he had previously been able to obtain answers to with a phone call! But after only a couple weeks of working with the task force and **him**, he found that his usual way of doing things could no longer continue. With the enormous weight of suspicion against him, the stress to keep up his façade, and the ability to keep killing criminals closing in around him he couldn't keep his accustomed ways. To solve these issues he had come up with the easiest solution: with L having no knowledge of who the Second Kira is, Misa could kill criminals without being found out. But even with that solved, he couldn't ignore the fact that, he, himself was a suspect. Therefore he could no longer risk seeing Misa, calling her, or having any way of contacting her on what to do. All he had was that final day when he told her to just keep killing until he could reach her again.

Luckily, she was just as obedient as ever and followed his orders though she had several complaints against not seeing him.

The final name of the day was given out as the tired boy unraveled his crossed arms, extending one outward to snap off the small television before returning to his comfortable position. A creaking sound was issued from his chair as he leaned back carefully, a low sigh escaping from his mouth as he attempted to relief the stress he tired so desperately to hide.

Even through his intelligence and his understandings of every consequence that was facing him, he couldn't ignore the truth that he was thoroughly exhausted. After getting the Death Note, after deciding how he wanted to use it, after all the stages and traps he had endured to get to this point…He was tired. Any human would be after going through such a complicated process and unfortunately for him…he was reaching his breaking point.

"Maybe it's time for a change."

"Oh?"

The boy gave a smirk as he turned to see the enormous death god that stood hunched over beside him. Yellow eyes beaming at him with great curiosity and anticipation for what new entertainment he could expect.

"Yeah…I think it's time I move out of here."

"Huh? Why?" A surprised cackle escaped.

Light adjusted his seated position as he looked away from the shinigami, his mind quickly calculating and decoding the decision he had been thinking about for quite awhile…Or rather figuring out what to do about the feelings he had been having. Feelings of being caught in a giant trap wherever he went. At school he would occasionally see Ryuga, who would test him relentlessly, at the task force headquarters he was constantly accused, and when he got home he was stuck with his father who was being pressured into believing his son was a murderer. Even when he tried to go out on one of his fake dates he was followed.

"If I live on my own, L won't be able to keep me under such heavy surveillance. An apartment building won't be so easy to rig with cameras since L isn't trusted by the police, and even if he tried that again I wouldn't do anything incriminating. And I could start writing in the Death Note again without having to worry if anyone's going to come in and find it somehow." He sighed.

"Yeah but I thought that Ryuzaki was on to you…" He smirked.

"He is but it wouldn't be so strange that a person in college would want to be more independent and move out."

The human placed his hands behind his head, his amber eyes narrowing as he thought of the freedom he would have soon. Freedom from his father, liberation to start writing names once more, and of course more slack from L.

* * *

The loud constant rhythm of chewing suddenly ceased as the poorly-made video began to play once more. A single distorted picture of the name "Kira" showing itself as a muffled voice began to speak in favor of the famous killer. Words of dates, times, and thanking the police for their assistance in helping the Second Kira find the first. Each and every tape being played and replayed as the duo watched with great intensity.

For the elder of the two it was just the same thing he had concluded when first viewing the odd tapes. Maybe a few things had changed…At first he had thought that it was Kira doing it but after being re-informed by L and his own son, his ideas had switched. It was the Second Kira doing all of it…But what other possible clues could they gather? They knew which killer was doing it, that they only need a face to murder, and that it was more than likely that the two mysterious criminals had met.

As for the second member of the room, he already knew that he would be unable to collect anything further from the videos. His theories already fit with the situation, his mind had gone over and over the clues, and he even had someone else come to the same conclusion…His suspect Yagami Light. But unfortunately for the entire task force and the case they had no other leads to follow. It was as though, after it was obvious that the two killers had met, that they both just seemed to vanish. The killing of criminals had continued without fail or skipping a single day but there was no where in particular that more had been dieing than others. It was everywhere, including other countries.

The familiar chewing sounds began again as the dark haired man continued to munch on his cake. His senses becoming weary from the video he could now recite word for word.

"Recently, many criminals that only had their face shown were killed. Therefore we know it's the Second Kira doing it…Unless the first has somehow obtained the power to only need a face."

"Before you said it was unlikely…"

"Yes, that's true", he looked over to see a tense Yagami Soichiro, "and I'm still convinced Kira does not have that power…we can't rule it out yet but…I'm guessing that more than likely Kira has instructed the second to do the killings."

"How do you know it's not both?" He rubbed his throbbing head.

"I don't but I'm also saying this assuming that your son is Kira."

"…"

A sharp glare was exchanged, both detectives analyzing the other without words. For the older man he was simply tired of having his own flesh and blood being accused of such unspeakable acts. He had agreed to place his faith and trust in Ryuzaki…but that was before he knew what would happen to his family.

For the younger of the two, this was merely a test of limits to see how much he could say about Yagami Light before the opposite man was willing to do anything to prove these theories right or wrong. Though it was becoming increasingly obvious that he would deny his son's guilt for the rest of his life.

"Yagami-kun understands my way of thinking, he is intelligent, and he has never fallen for one of my tests…This makes me suspect him even further and he knows it, it's not impossible that he was able to see the Second Kira without you or I ever knowing. And if that's the case then he would obviously not want to be seen with that person and would tell them to continue killing without visitation." He pressed another bite of cake into his mouth.

"My son could never be Kira…Never." He whispered.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to think that…"

"No," his tone grew, "it's not just that. Light is a college student, he stays up late studying, he has dates, he's busy moving out, and when he's not overworked he's here with us."

Suddenly, a sharp slamming sound was issued throughout the silent room. L's fork clinking against the plate he had dropped onto the tiled floor. His eyes widening as he stared at the older man with confusion.

"Yagami-kun is moving? Why wasn't the task force informed?" He pressed his lip.

"I-It isn't a big deal. About a week ago he said he wanted to get an apartment…That's why he missed one of our meetings, he's been moving things." His eyes shook.

"Why is suddenly moving out?" His tone calmed.

"He said he wanted more independence and it's even closer to his school than our home…It doesn't mean he's going to stop working on the case…"

The odd mannerisms of the younger male continued as he pressed his lip even harder, his body rocking slightly as he crept into his thoughts. Ideas of why his suspect had a sudden change, why he was distancing himself from his home, and why he had neglected to tell the one person that was challenging him.

_It's true that most college students would feel more independence by leaving home…If it is closer to his school that would be easier. But why wouldn't he tell me? If he is Kira than he would know that I would be even more suspicious that he never mentioned it. If he's not Kira than he wouldn't worry about it…Still…_

"…It's risky."

_I could be killed by the Second Kira if they were to come back into contact with Light Yagami, however if I were than that would mean he was guilty…_

"I wonder if Yagami-kun wants a roommate."

* * *

Laughter and chatter continued to build up throughout the enormous campus. Talks and mentions of this and that, love and war, life and death, and of course whispers about any of the latest rumors.

He listened in with the usual disinterest for anything not having to do with him directly. Of course he had had this same routine of thought even before he had become, well what the world knew as Kira. Discussing his life was never that entertaining, nothing ever happened to make it interesting or unusual and talking about death was something he rarely thought of. Rumors were useless garbage he only saw as a starting to point to conflict…maybe that was why he was so strict about killing people that only had minor offenses. As for war and love, neither were of interest to him. War was not his goal and love was merely a tool he had become used to using as a powerful weapon. Still none of this concerned him directly…

_The world is still wasting away…_

He felt his footsteps become heavier as he glanced at his surroundings. People still spitting out untruthful talk about their peers, others not bothering to stop the lies, some people screaming at one another as they caused a scene, and many people only urging the fights. Yes, this was the type of world he hoped to change. A world where scenery and people were vibrant and nothing looked as dead as it did in this instant. A world where there was a future to look forward to…

The slow pace he had kept up suddenly came to a halt, his eyes widening when realizing why he had snapped from thought. A familiar figure was sitting on the bench just ahead, someone he hadn't seen at school in a while.

"Ryuga?"

The older man looked up from his book, onyx gazing into amber as they both gave a shared look of surprise.

"Hello, Yagami-kun. Surprised?"

"Y-yeah you've been at the task force so much I didn't think you'd be coming back any time soon." He kept a firm hold over his urge to shake, now…No he was never ready to see L, public or otherwise.

"Yes but you said you missed me at school and I wanted a change of pace." He climbed off the bench to stand slouched before his younger friend.

"Yeah…"

"Yagami-kun, your father informed me earlier that you had a change of pace as well." He pressed his lip.

"…Oh I moved out, I just finished this morning."

_Damn. Why did he tell him? I knew he would find out but this soon?_

"He said you wanted more independence and it was closer to the campus." He leaned forward.

Light sighed, "Yeah well I figured that this case won't go on forever and when it's over I'd like to have some experience with living on my own."

"That's understandable…and I think I know how we can solve this case even faster."

"Hmm?"

"Well I'm leading this investigation and I already know that you have an amazing ability to think on the same level as myself…"

He bit his lip, "Where are you going with this?"

"If we were together more then we could exchange theories on Kira." He smiled.

"You want to live together?" He took a step backwards.

"Exactly."

The younger of the two opened his mouth only to choke on his own words. His entire reason for leaving home was to be alone and away from the stress…Though if he were to reveal that then he would be under further suspicion.

_What is he thinking? Is he just trying to get a reaction from me?_

He laughed, "Ryuga I want to live on my own, I explained that."

"But you could live on your own after the case is solved, right? And you'd still be learning to have independence." His childish smile emerged.

"…Why would you want to live with someone you think is a killer?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to kill me. You're the only one on the outside that knows I'm L, if I were to die while living with you, that would mean you are Kira."

"Ryuga…"

_I can't let him…He's L…But if he's living with me and sees that nothing incriminating is happening that might lower his suspicions. It would be extremely risky though, if Misa were to ever show up that would be it for her. If I say 'no' though will that mean I'm trying to hide from him?_

"It's only one bedroom but if you want you can take the couch." He cursed himself.

"Excellent, I'll have Watari bring the equipment."

Both boys exchanged a smile as they shared a secret knowing. For L, he knew that this was the perfect chance to observe and perhaps catch Kira. And for Light, he knew life was about to get very interesting.

**

* * *

****A/N: Kind of slow, I know! But it's going to get good and romantic. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Tooth

Chapter Two: Closing

Weak and gentle sounds were still making themselves known even as the long drawn-out day had come to a peaceful nightfall. Soft talking, quiet chatter, and the distinctive issuing of many others closing their innocent conversations while heading off to further destinations. A calming silence quickly replacing these new formalities that the boy who was listening in was becoming rapidly used to.

Amber coloration hid itself as their possessor closed them softly, allowing his other senses to take complete control of the state of peace he was experiencing. Yes, a peaceful and stress-free instant that would last just that short and just that long.

_My world._

Cautiously, he gave his mind temporary admission to wander into those dreamlike states that would, sooner or later, become a perfect reality. Reality meaning his world and his reign that would bring society to its knees and then raise it up to being a brilliant civilization. A world where this peace and silence would be the only thing that would occupy each individual's mind.

_An ideal world._

Once lively and glistening eyes reopened to expose their cloudy and murky depth. Hints of darkness that never left them even when their owner willed it to lurk below the surface, began to show a new essence of listlessness. A sense that most would think to be somewhat evil or demonic was merely being caused by the only image that could now reflect in his eyes. The hunched over shape of the boy who sat on the floor beside him.

"Maybe this one?"

Dull, unfeeling eyes grew back to their picture perfect act, amber overwhelming them once more when the boy heard the muffled whisper of his opposite. No, maybe it hadn't been a simple whisper but rather his usual deep tone…For Yagami Light, however, it was always nothing but a weak and pathetic whimper.

"This one."

The duo exchanged a simple glance before returning to examine the scattered electronic pieces that still covered a large portion of the room. Bits and parts Watari had brought to them hours ago were still found to be unassembled and almost challenging when looking for which cable went to what item.

"It looked easy to set up at headquarters."

The younger of the two gave a dissatisfied chuckle at how ridiculous the situation was…Maybe it was for that reason or maybe (and most likely) it was because of the horrible predicament he had talked his way into. His words and actions that had blindly led him into allowing his foe to live with him. Yes, that was that reason he laughed at his own stupid actions…and the thoughts that he was now forced to play both parts, making small talk and yet remaining as an enigma.

"Yes well I would have had Watari set it up but I'm afraid after we had brought everything in…there was no room to get through."

"So Watari is the one who sets up all your equipment?" He choked out.

"No," he traced the floor with his fingertips until feeling the plate of cake behind him, "but he's very knowledgeable when it comes to this sort of thing."

Slowly, L's skillful hands maneuvered themselves to twist around the rim of the plate, grasping it lightly as he brought it to sit between him and his younger friend. Small glints of light beaming off the fork before he placed a large bit of the frosted good into his mouth.

Light watched this unusual behavior that he had become accustomed to seeing whenever he was around the older male. His odd little mannerisms of eating endless amounts of sweets, hunching himself over, and occasionally giving a look of disgust as he obviously thought about Kira…A look Light loved to see as he would often compliment his way of deceiving others so easily.

"It's unfortunate that we don't have a television set up, we could see if the Second Kira has killed any of the shown criminals today." His black eyes narrowed towards the opposite boy.

"Second Kira?"

"Yes I've determined that it's more than likely that Kira has spoken to the second and instructed them to perform the killings." He frowned.

He smiled, "How would you know that?"

_Damn him, he's just saying this under the assumption that I'm Kira. How else could he know that? If I wasn't Kira than it would be impossible…Kira wouldn't stop killing if I was under suspicion._

"Like I said it's only 'more than likely'…But many criminals that have died recently only had their face shown. If Kira does not have that power to use only a face than it's the Second Kira."

"Yeah you're right and after we received that last message about the Second Kira no longer wanting to pursue the first, it's obvious that they've met. The second only had a concern for meeting Kira, he wouldn't suddenly stop."

_I might be tying my own noose but if I don't act like I'm concerned or if I play dumb, he's only going to get more curious._

"Yes and until we get any leads on Kira, we'll have to start an investigation on the second." He took another bite of the baked good.

"How though? All we know is that they've met and that the second also lives in Japan, that's not much to go on." He bit his lip.

_He's going to start looking at all the people I've been in contact with…If mom or Sayu slips up about Misa…_

His golden-brown eyes suddenly snapped him back from thought when realizing the familiar pair of onyx ones were staring at him. Hollow darkness seeping further into him without any sign of letting go, his own amber eyes almost trembling when understanding they couldn't look away. They couldn't let go of that glare…but why?

"What is it?" He dared to ask.

An empty silence was given even as the older male leaned in closer to his somewhat bewildered "roommate". His deep eyes watching carefully, searching his opposite partner's with great care, and leaning in even further.

"Tell me Yagami-kun, does it bother you that I'm here?" He stopped just before touching the younger boy's face with his own.

_Kira, of course it does…But will you admit that?_

"It…"

Hesitantly, he managed to look away from the man who had been keeping his eyes in a captive stare. His messy bangs clouding his face when trying to discover exactly what he needed to say. Maybe that it didn't really bother him? No. No, that would seem too odd after he had protested living with someone else. But if he said it did, what then?

"It does bother me."

Amber returned to stare into the dark abyss that remained in a state of curiosity. The two clashing against the other as both wondered about the true outcome of the question as well as the answer that worried them.

For the elder, he was honestly surprised that his suspect would admit to his feelings though his reasons for his response would obviously be very different than what he was seeing as the truth. In his mind, Yagami Light/Kira didn't want him to be there simply because he was afraid of being found out, caught, charged, and executed…life in prison at best. Yes, if it was determined that Light was in fact their killer than this was his future and his reason for not wanting any other person being around him.

The younger boy, who had the full intention of coming up with some excuses as to why it irritated him, already knew these simple truths considering it would have been the exact things he would be thinking if he were L. However, because of this intelligent advantage, he was able to easily avoid the actual reason why he didn't want Ryuga/Ryuzaki/L near him. It was horrible enough that he had to experience his "company" during meetings but now he was sharing a home with his enemy! Naturally Kira wouldn't want that…

"Why does it bother you?" He questioned the apparent.

Slowly, he put on a convincing frown, "You think I'm Kira. I don't want to live with someone who thinks I'm a killer."

His elder companion allowed a saddened look of his own to cross his mouth, "Why did you let me move in then?"

"Because I'm not Kira and if you live here then you'll see that I'm not." He lied.

L pressed his lip, "…I had cameras installed in your house at one time."

Secretly, the student had already known about the surveillance cameras that had been placed in almost every small corner of his home. His false clues that led a normal person to see that he didn't want anyone in his room had been just that-false clues. In reality it had been the broken lead piece and his door handle being set horizontally that allowed him to realize that his bedroom was rigged. And of course with his death god he was able to know how many cameras there were and how he could avoid them.

Still, keeping up his "believable" act, Light widened his eyes in shock, his mouth dropping open slightly as he let a small sigh of disbelief elapse.

"There were cameras?"

"Yes and although you did nothing out of the ordinary, I didn't expect Kira to. Even by living with you I don't expect you to slip." He frowned.

"I see…So **if **I was Kira, you don't think I'd mess up?"

"It's possible that you will but I highly doubt it."

"You said you wanted to live with me so we could exchange theories on Kira but you really want to see if I am Kira…But if you don't think I'll do something incriminating, why are you really here?"

"I…I'm here to solve this case. That's all."

A deafening silence quickly overpowered the short distance between the duo. An eerie, tightening, closing sensation that both were experiencing in their own ways. The black haired man could only wonder why the opposite was concerned about his reason for being there. It had been made obvious that he wanted to solve this case whether it turned out that this was his killer or that they discovered who was really behind it all. Still…it was true that he didn't really believe that Light would fall victim to one of his mind games…so how did he intend to find him out?

The student held the quietness closely as he had his own struggle with the very things the detective was curious about. Why was he asking such stupid questions? He was practically digging his own grave at this rate! He knew very well why L was there and what had to be done in order to keep him in limbo about who was a murderer and who he could trust. His mind had already discovered this before he even gave him an answer about living with him…Why did he ask?

"Yagami-kun?"

"Maybe I'm just sulking about not being able to live alone." He sighed.

"…You are right though…If I wanted to catch you doing something, this probably wasn't the best way. I can leave."

_It would give him an advantage if I did…However if he is Kira he will be eager to see me go…But if he is not then he may still feel relieved that he can have his own space._

"No. I don't want you to leave…"

Both boys let a personal sense of surprise overwhelm them for a mere instant. The duo going into a split second of analysis when anticipating the other's next move.

"I don't want you to leave because then you'll always wonder what I'm doing alone. At least this way, I can show you I'm not Kira…You won't take it as innocence but I'll be able to give myself peace of mind."

""I don't want to live with someone who thinks I'm a killer."" He quoted him.

Light gave a shallow sigh before unconsciously fumbling with the black cord that remained in his gentle grasp. His eyes tracing the limp strand when his mind began formulating a rather simple way to end this bitter yet weak battle.

"If we live together then maybe you'll change your mind about me. I like you, Ryuzaki and I'd feel better if I gained your trust."

Suddenly, a loud crackling snap was echoed throughout the confined area. L's warm hands being placed over Light's as he clicked one of the colored wires into the one his partner held. A smile stretching along his mouth from his sudden realization on how the system of wires connected.

"I'll be staying here then."

Light remained motionless for a moment before he almost jerked away from the other person, his body moving back carefully as he stood up.

"I'm…"

_What's wrong with me?_

"I'm going to go get some fresh air."

A surprised Ryuzaki cocked his head in curiosity, leaving it there even as his fellow detective headed out the front door. His heavy footsteps being heard going down the staircase before vanishing from earshot.

* * *

Shallow yet heavy breaths were taken in from the windy night air. Deep intakes of sweet cherry blossoms that accented the university that was built nearby, smells of rain on the horizon, and an immense scent of cake that remained on his being even after he had left the cramped apartment.

"I've never seen you run before."

The human tilted his head back, relaxing his shoulders and aching muscles before looking up at the ominous shinigami beside him. Again he was pierced by those yellow eyes that stared down at him with eagerness, anxiety, and anticipation.

"I wasn't running, he caught me off guard." He countered.

"Looked like you were scared…Maybe because you like him." He laughed hysterically at his own joke.

Light frowned, "You really think I like him? I told you before that I'd accept his friendship if he wanted to give it to me."

He chuckled, "What his "trust"?"

"I need him to trust me, I doubt he'll give it up any time soon but once he does…that will be his downfall."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…," he reached into his pocket, removing the cell phone he kept secretly to contact Misa, "speaking of that…as long as L isn't listening in…"

"You're going to call Amane? I thought you couldn't."

Amber eyes ignored the odd look he was being given as he scrolled the list of false numbers he had placed in the phone until he found the blonde's. His finger gently tapping the 'send' key as it began ringing.

"I couldn't call her before because I never knew where L was or if he had somehow kept the microphones in my house. He doesn't know I have a second cell phone though which means he couldn't have tapped it and I've been watching him all day, there's no microphones or cameras around here."

"Light-kun?!"

He sighed, "Yeah it's me."

"Oh I'm so glad you called, I was starting to worry about you."

"Yeah…Misa, listen to me very carefully. You can't go to my house anymore, I moved out but you can't come here either."

"What? You moved? But how will I be able to find you when we need to be together?" She whimpered.

"I'll tell you where I am when I can but not now. Just stay away and keep doing what I instructed, if you come here you'll be in danger." He stayed calm.

"You're protecting me! That's so…Oh Light thank you for being worried!" She giggled.

"…Also I want you to **slowly **start killing criminals whose names and faces are shown. Understand?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever you want."

"Okay, I have to go now. I'll call when I can."

Misa's high-pitched voice was cut off as the call was ended, the small device going black when its user turned it off.

"Well that's taken care of…But…"

"If Amane is going to be killing, what are you going to do?" Ryuk chuckled.

"For now nothing…I can't see Misa for any reason but pretty soon I'm going to have to start looking for someone else to hide the Death Note for me."

**A/N: Little more contact between the two, aw feelings develop in such…ways. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Tooth

Chapter Three: Different

Falling pink petals, once luscious and vibrant, became blurry and weak as they flailed carelessly to the ground. Landing ever so gently on the long, treacherous pathway before being crushed by all who passed by. Shattered, torn, and broken pieces laying in large portions around the university, not one person taking notice or caring.

This was true for himself as well, even as he witnessed the occurrence with his own eyes. Yes, he was seeing it, feeling the breeze which was causing it, however, his mind could not clearly focus on the petty leaves…not when he was forced to only think and truly look at the enormous weight he had brought upon himself. The heavy burden of only noticing every little thing that made the world as ugly as it was. In his eyes and mind the elegant cherry blossoms were nothing but dull trees, the prestigious school he attended was a feeding ground for rumors, and the other beings around him were the heart of why he could see their hideous world in this manner. Indeed, the world was dull, boring, and ugly, and nothing about that would ever truly change until he could destroy it and recreate it with his own vision. A perfect and idealistic world.

With listless and dazed eyes he continued to view these events which he had never grown accustomed to seeing. Events such as the blurry petals falling, and faded scenery, but more so the conversation that had become one-sided as he had remained in a state of disinterest for the entire meeting. Yes, his eyes had shown that he no longer or for that matter, ever cared about what the girl had to say…and as for his other senses, well they continued to tune her out almost entirely.

"Yagami?"

His slow pace ceased itself completely, his figure turning slightly to look at the beautiful woman who stood beside him. His brilliantly shaded eyes looking into her dark yet gray gems as he tried to put on his love struck face.

"What is it, Takada?" He spoke softly.

"I-I was just wondering why you've been so quiet today. You're usually a little more talkative." She hid the pink blush that shaded her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to go out then. If you're busy, I don't want to…"

He stepped closer to her, "No, I wanted to go out with you. Besides you asked me before I got stressed, it's only fair to you that I keep my promise."

Amber watched as the girl's face grew even more pink, her body shifting positions uncomfortably, and her eyes trying so desperately to gaze away from his own only to find that she couldn't.

_Women are so easy…I'm lucky she asked me out though, now Ryuzaki will see that I have dates…It'll make it harder to point out Misa if she ever shows up. _

"Yagami, do you…want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Slowly, his eyes began to widen at the woman everyone referred to as "Miss To-Oh", his mind barely analyzing this common nature he had seen whenever he escorted a date anywhere. The sight of change in behavior as he would flash a seductive smirk towards the woman, her instincts taking over, making her become embarrassed and nervous. Yet another reason why he was able to see how pathetic and usable people really were.

"I would like that…but I'm still moving things into my new apartment."

_It'll seem too strange if I start going out right after Ryuzaki moved in. He'll obviously think I'm up to something…If I wait a few days it won't._

"I see…"

"Why don't we make it for another night? It won't take me more than a couple of days to get everything settled." He smiled.

She nodded, "Alright…I should be getting to class now, I'll see you later."

Quietness quickly replaced their soft conversation, leaving the meager sound of the female's heels hitting the pathway, her silhouette immediately fading away in her companion's unfocused eyes. He remained in this version of unconsciousness for a moment longer, his body carrying his weight further down the walkway when he began to experience reality once more. An ugly reality he never wanted to face.

Curiously yet cautiously, the man allowed his eyes to wander about his surroundings. Again all he could witness was what he had seen throughout most of his lifetime. The pitiful darkness of everyday environments, the blackness that swallowed each and every thing until, it too, became apart of the hollow void known as life. Darkness that gave him an overpowering fear of realizing that he could easily be possessed by it, if he were to simply submit to the very thing he fought against.

And strangely enough, through these bits of fear and (what some thought to be selfishness), a more overwhelming feeling secretly consumed his soul. An emotion he had had since before he had even picked up the mysterious notebook. And maybe, just maybe, is was the very reason he had started writing in it, though he remained in denial and claimed it was out of wanting to make the world beautiful. Yes, the feeling he still had and felt now more than ever when his eyes slid over his silent surroundings.

There wasn't a single individual around.

There was nothing but an empty walkway filled with falling petals, a quiet atmosphere, and his lonely figure. Yeah, maybe he was lonely in this world that would never fully accept the plans he had made to change the sad ways people thought about life. No, for a long time he knew he was alone but with his strong sense of power it had always stayed locked away. He couldn't now nor ever show those weak feelings that others could prey on. Never.

In a world where he was God, that's when he could be open and honest to those who truly cherished him as their one and only savior. People who could and wanted to be near him for who he was…their god.

Again, his numb eyes didn't bother to notice where his legs were taking him. It didn't matter as of this point, he had no commitments to keep since his class hadn't started yet, he had no where to go, and most of all he had no one waiting for him to show up. All he had to do was keep walking and maybe restart the painful process of going through each single detail of what he planned to do in order to escape L's tight grasp.

_I have to find someone who can hide the notebook, that's my first priority. I can't have Takada hide it, no one I know closely can…Maybe, maybe one of Kira's followers._

Hundreds maybe even thousands of times he had gone over this very situation. From the minute he discovered that the notebook worked he followed and thought up a strict plan of every test he may have had to endure. And due to the people he had met, the people that found him, and his current dilemma, he had gone through every examination and beyond. Still he had not been able to come up with a blueprint of action for what to do with his book. Those closest to him were either untrustworthy or against what he stood for…Of course that didn't matter since they were probably already under heavy suspicion for even associating with him. And the last thing he wanted but would be forced to do would be to find a stranger who would allow him to manipulate them as he pleased…Misa was a simple stroke of luck.

_If L had stayed the hell away from me I wouldn't have to do this._

Suddenly, without realizing it, Light's body twisted back to its attentive position. His back pulling him into a straight pose, his legs returning to have feeling, and his eyes whirling to life as something vibrant had caught his attention. Something colorful and different he could actually see through the dullness that covered the earth.

Golden-brown shook nervously when attempting to focus on what had caught their possessor off guard, the colors widening further as they could clearly see the cause. At the end of the walkway, sitting oddly on the bench was a boy who was eating one of his favorite treats-cake. The wind slightly shaking his rich black hair, his white shirt glowing from the glints of sunlight that shined through the leafy covering, and his hunched body relaxing in the silence.

_He looks so different from everything else, he's…alive. _

The student gradually moved himself closer to his fellow investigator. His once heavy steps calming into a casual pace as he tried not to look rushed.

_What am I doing? Avoiding him would be best, the more I don't have to talk to him, the better. But…I want to see him…_

"Hey Ryuga."

"Hmm," his words were muffled as his mouth held the end of a fork, "hello Yagami-kun."

"Why are sitting all the way out here? Our next class is together, on the other side of the school." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Well I could ask you why you're walking all the way out here." He smiled.

"Yeah I guess…"

"So why are you?"

Slowly, Light walked around to the other side of the boy, his body sitting down beside him while letting a smile show.

"I was with Takada but she left for class a while ago."

"Ah, you were walking her there?" He took another large bite, a piece of frosting sticking itself just above his lip.

"Yeah…So why are **you **out here? I'm guessing you weren't walking anyone to class." He joked.

He looked to him, "No, I wasn't. I wanted a quiet place to think."

"Think about the case?"

"That and a few other things." Another bite went into his mouth, more frosting building up on his lip.

"You want to talk about it? We're supposed to be exchanging theories anyway."

_Has he figured anything out? No, there's no way he knows anything about the Second Kira. _

"…I wasn't really thinking about the case…I was thinking how the case was making me depressed."

Light's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"No new leads on the Second Kira and the fact that I have yet to see you do anything. It's depressing even though I know if I live you a little longer, I'll be sure to find something." He gazed at him with disinterest.

"I'm not Kira and I thought you said you didn't think I'd mess up **if** I were."

"That's true…but I'm trying to think more positively." He smirked.

"That's a positive thought? I'll keep that in mind…And while you dwell on that, I'll find out who the real Kira is." He laughed.

A somewhat friendly breeze swept throughout the pathway, its warm and kind motion sending a chill through both occupants. A chill that reminded them of their very unusual relationship. For the older boy, he had gone through several stages of personifying the younger male. When they first met, he saw him as a challenging individual, when inviting him to assist in finding Kira, he could see himself being friends with him, and of course he could always see him as actually being a cunning killer. As for this instant? Well he couldn't really tell if he felt more friendly or more rejected towards him

Yagami Light, on the other hand, had never been able to nor wished to lose the feeling he had towards his enemy. Since they had been formally introduced, he saw L as he was, his very formidable foe. Even as he grew into the short-lived routine of going to the taskforce and discovering that L saw him as a friend, he never once lost an ounce of confidence in his plan to kill him. Naturally, he would have to pretend like he cared for the other boy but his true thoughts would never fade away. L was now and would always be his adversary.

"We'll both find Kira, hopefully that day will come soon." He finished his snack.

"…"

Eyes watched the dark haired boy as his plate was licked clean of any crumbs or abandoned frosting. An already foreseen agenda of his older companion heading to get another helping was played out in the student's mind. His thoughts instantly knowing and losing interest in the topic.

"Hmm?" Light whispered to himself when seeing the pink icing that was still stuck to L's lip.

_He's just like a child._

His hand reached over to the boy who was checking his dish for any little piece that may have escaped his eager mouth.

"I'll go get another…"

His tongue slid out to get the frosting he could feel was plastered on his lips, his wet sensation licking another foreign taste. His eyes quickly darting over to realize his younger friend had attempted to wipe his mouth for him, his tongue accidentally gracing Light's fingers.

"I…Uh…" Light hesitantly pulled his fingers away.

"I apologize, I didn't know you were…" He stopped before looking away from the obviously stunned boy.

"…I…"

_What is this? Why did I reach for him? What's been going on with me lately?_

"I'm going to skip class today, go home and do some research." L jumped from the bench to stand slouched over.

"Wait."

He felt a tug on his shirt, his body turning to look at the now standing boy who held the end of his white garment.

"Hmm?"

Light smiled, "We can work on the case together when we get home later. Lets go to class now."

L's eyes widened in surprise as did his friend's, the two sharing a moment of silence before they began walking to their class across the campus.

**

* * *

****A/N: Little more romantic, don't want to rush it. Please, please, leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Tooth

Chapter Four: Discovery 

Loud almost deafening thunder boomed across the darkened skyline. Crashing, slamming, and raging along with its brilliantly bright lightning and spitting rainstorm. Nosily landing in the ears and minds of anyone who could hear before returning to a silent lurking, the shimmering beams of light cracking the clouds to show itself, and the hard raindrops splitting into further wetness when splashing against the nearest surface.

An unforgiving explosion echoed into the blackened night before another was issued, and another, and another. The angered heavens which started this commotion never stopping to think about suddenly ending it as the heavy rainfall was heard smacking the ground in between booms.

Silently and acutely, the man's every sense explored these forgotten happenings which he had been denied access to thinking about since his situation had taken a turn for the worst. Forgotten sensations and memories he had kept a tight lock on when coming to the realization that he could no longer enjoy the simplest of life's wonders. When knowing and understanding that time had gone by so quickly without letting him hear the raging thunder, without allowing him to see the white flashes, and never granting him a single raindrop he knew would feel strange against his warm skin.

No, maybe it wasn't his situation that had caused him the abnormal emotions of hatred, blame, stressfulness, and the odd uncomfortable ways he now felt towards himself. Maybe it was the situation but perhaps, in some way, he knew the truthful reasons why he was experiencing the strange torture. Why he was unable to clearly see the fury of the storm he continued to watch, why he wasn't able to see it since his whole life had changed, and why he was being punished with this unholy vision of blurry ugliness.

Secretly, he did know but could never dare to think about the reason if he ever had the slightest ray of hope to change the world he saw as hideous. Never again could he remember the times when he would lay awake in bed and listen to the stormy activities taking place just outside his window, or the moments when he would freely walk home in the pouring rain, or even the mere seconds he would gaze up at the clouds and clearly smell the coming of a cloudburst. No, those weak and unneeded thoughts were easily and unconsciously discarded while he kept viewing the splatters of rain that hit the small balcony just beyond the glass door.

Again, as he had grown used to this routine and way of thinking, he allowed his eyes to fall from vibrant coloration into an unaware consciousness to the world surrounding him. The falling wetness becoming a slow moving drip, the intense thunder dulling until it was drowned out, and the strikes of lightning transforming into simple flashers that refused to reflect back in his mind. What he thought to be a dieing planet became just that when he slipped into his comfort of analyzing and configuring his plans which had to be carried out with extreme care that very evening. Plans he had developed and yet despised with every fiber that made up his existence and the only thing that could made his hatred for these actions worse was the person who was forcing him to act on them.

The very being that had driven him and ordered him around even when he was unaware of the fact that he was doing so. Blindly and yet sometimes hoping he was bringing his adversary to the brink of having a revolutionary breakdown. Yes, the person who had vowed to destroy the things he promised to restore…His one and only true enemy…

_L._

An overpowering brightness beamed into his dead-looking eyes, becoming so immense that it reawakened him from his streaming thoughts. Lightning exposing its power for a split second and yet showing him his true nature in what seemed like forever. A moment where he could actually see and understand just how bad things really were…not for the fate of the world but for himself.

He had once thought that no matter what obstacle stood in his way, it could be conquered and shattered into nothing but a careless memory, a distant happening in time. But since he had met L, not their first meeting on television, in person, or even when they both knew that they were rivals, no. When he truly met L, when he began to know what kind of person he was like outside of the taskforce…That's when things had become a train wreck. Sure, he played his little mind games and threw in his own, he had purposely placed himself in danger to put a sliver of doubt in his mind, and had even gone to such lengths as to call the pitiful Ryuzaki a "friend". But none of this compared to the disgusting truth that L was able to force him out of his plans for ruling this world and make him take more uncertain methods. He had begun with the said tactics of pulling his suspect out into the open, pressuring him and his family, and eventually moving in with him to increase the risks. And in doing this, though he knew not of it, he had made Yagami Light come to the point of seeking out some unknown worshipper to simply use as a tool for hiding the ominous notebook…Hiding it but at what risk?

_If they decide to use it, I could die…But if Ryuga finds it here than I'm as good as dead. _

"Have you found anything?"

The younger boy was taken back as careful words had fallen from his mouth, his mind quickly adjusting to the current crisis at hand. The issue that L may or may not have discovered a new lead on either one of the killers.

"Strange…"

Amber colors focused with great caution on the reflection of the hunched over boy who sat behind him. His figure still looking away from him as his own onyx eyes examined the new information that flooded the computer screen.

"What is it?" His voice gave a shallow and false tone of excitement.

"Today, the Second Kira killed during the afternoon hours only…and only a few criminals whose names weren't given, the rest were a name and a face…" He pressed his smiling lips.

An unheard yet deep panting ensued behind the skillful detective. His ears not recognizing the odd sound as it was drowned out by the current thunder clash that echoed into the room. His eyes not bothering to look to the only other person before he began realizing the interesting new discovery.

_Light Yagami, I told you it was the Second Kira because they only needed a face to kill…I say this and suddenly it seems that Kira is doing it…What did you do? Did you tell the Second Kira to start killing those who required both names and faces?_

"I-It's the Second Kira…but why would they only kill during the afternoon? It had been going on throughout the day, why the sudden change?" Light held his front against the rough shaking that tried to break through.

_Damn it, Misa! I told you to do it slowly! Now he's going to figure it out, damn you! Damn you!_

"You don't think it's odd that there's a sudden change in who is being killed?" His black hair was shaken from his eyes.

A moment of quietness engulfed the chatter-filled room, both occupants waiting and wondering where this route would lead them. The detective, naturally, was curious as to how his suspect planned to talk his way out of this new finding, how he would react to such a situation, and why he had not (if he did) instructed the Second Kira in a more strict manner.

_Go on Light Yagami…_

Sounds of thunder were issued once more as the student quickly decoded how he planned to resolve and distract the intelligent L from this complicated and unwanted clue. How could he say anything? If he wasn't Kira, he wouldn't have known that L was suspicious about the deaths regarding the names and faces but if he was Kira…Would he really risk the sudden change?

Gentle footsteps slowly made their way towards the couch the impatiently waiting boy sat upon. The younger male's body stiffening with stress before sitting beside his older companion. Their eyes avoiding one another when Light began speaking.

"It's strange that the Second Kira would start killing those who had both a name and a face since most of the recent deaths were reported with only a face. But maybe…It isn't just the Second Kira, if the first has started killing again…That's the only thing that makes sense."

"…Perhaps…Unless Kira somehow knew that I was suspicious of the deaths having only a face."

Black eyes quickly looked to the younger boy, amber glares meeting him with odd looks of disgust and understand. Both staying silent as they shared the knowing that the student was cursing the detective for once again blaming him of a crime he claimed to not commit.

"I am not Kira."

Deep eyes hesitantly looked back down to the computer screen, "If you really aren't…I suppose there are other ways Kira could have changed this new routine. Still, we should look into it and think about why one of them is only killing in the later hours."

"Assuming he's still the one killing, the Second Kira is human and has some kind of life outside of being a murderer." He leaned back against the couch.

"Maybe his routine has changed which forces him to kill at different times? Yes, that's probably the case…"

_During the time we arrived at the university until now, I've watched him. He wasn't doing anything unordinary at school…No, he couldn't kill while we were in class unless he is able to control the time of death that we concluded. But he hasn't been watching television or been on the internet, he hasn't seen any of the recent criminals. Did he tell the Second Kira to kill when he was with me?_

Hollow eyes shifted around with great care, focusing and refocusing on the computer screen that showed the same information he had found only minutes ago. Flashes of the news sites that exposed which criminals had died during the day and being inconsiderate enough to show more people who were accused of any little crime. Anything and everything from shoplifters to murderers who were yet to be convicted…

A low yawn was given, "…It would be too suspicious."

"What would?" Light questioned as he looked to the lit up screen.

"If you were to tell the Second Kira to only kill while we are together so that I'll think you aren't doing anything. That's too suspicious…" He yawned once more.

"Yeah but I'm not him so if you want to think it's suspicious or not is your decision."

_I didn't tell Misa to change the time, she must have something going on that stopped her…Damn, the last thing I need is for him to know…_

More whispered yawns escaped into the room that had been surprisingly quiet since the thunder had ceased its rant, leaving only the faint sound of raindrops that still fell on the balcony. The lightning that had once been in sync with the roaring was merely dieing out without a partner to make it seem even more threatening than it was alone. A disturbing yet calm quietness taking the place of the hectic activities.

"…We should, "the older man stopped to yawn, "…take a look tomorrow and see if the pattern changes again. As of now there's not much we can do."

Light nodded, "I think you should get some sleep anyway, I can do a little more research and see if any other sites have listed criminals that died this morning or even tonight."

"No, I'm fine…It'll be faster with the two of us searching." He rubbed his tired eyes.

"You sure?"

_I can't look for someone with him being awake…_

"Yes."

"…Okay."

Careful hands removed the laptop from the table, replacing it on the younger male's lap as he began quickly typing in random searches for Kira-related websites. Searches for Kira, worshippers, churches, fan sites, and news bulletins flooded the screen. Any little site that mentioned Kira's victims was clicked on to assist the person behind the murders, not only to fake his curiosity about which lives were taken but to also help in which page was the most reliable source for finding a new loyal follower.

"According to this, a few heart attacks were reported this morning but that doesn't mean that it was Kira or the Second Kira. None of them seem like something Kira would worry about."

"…Y-y…"

Golden eyes blinked from the fluorescent lighting of the computer, shifting to look at the obviously exhausted and overworked Ryuzaki. He was still seated in his odd position, legs held limply to his chest, his eyes constantly opening and closing with difficulty, and his mouth murmuring theories that neither one could decipher.

"L, go to sleep."

"No…I'm fine."

Low, barely understandable words whispered from his lips before he nearly fell from his manner of sitting. His eyes only blinking slightly from the irritating fact that he couldn't seem to stay awake.

"Ryuga…"

The said boy suddenly leaned his head on his friend's shoulder, his rather cold figure curling up tighter for warmth as he kept mumbling about this and that.

"Yagami-kun, I-I'm fine. I just…I'll help."

"You…But…."

Light cut his own protesting words off while he returned to look at the page filled with useless information he honestly had no interest in. No, he had no use for these wasted websites that only wanted to kiss up to him or make him feel like he was some sort of coldhearted killer…Then again, this was yet another thing he couldn't see for what it was. But unlike his inability to view the world as a more calm and peaceful place, this new sensation of not being able to understand the pages wasn't caused by the same thing that made his vision so distorted.

No. No, he read and reread the scattered postings but they weren't registering in his mind…His only thoughts…were of L?

"Ryuga, what site were you on earlier? That one seems to…"

Silence took hold of him again when he looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Ryuzaki. His hair moving in rhythm each time he inhaled and exhaled, his body still bunched up in a weird ball shape even as he held himself to Light, and his mouth making quiet incoherent ramblings.

"Ryuzaki?"

Slowly, the room filled with a bizarre quietness the younger occupant had grown to know as his feeling of caution and warning. Silence that was unsettling, unnerving, and riddled with the icy knowing that his next move could be a fatal mistake. His next step that he would be forced to take whether the outcome would be positive or negative.

_If he wakes up…I'll just say it was a link I accidentally clicked on, after all I'm supposed to be looking for Kira anyway._

Hesitantly, his finger scrolled the mouse over the window which donned the name of a familiar television station. The place the Second Kira had relied on to carry out the messages she needed sent to the illusive killer she cherished so dearly. The building which apparently had a website with the same name…and an advertisement for an upcoming show.

Another blinding light was shot into his glaring eyes as the white window came into view. Single bold black lettering exposing that the station had finally switched each of its programs to something Kira-related. And there biggest announcement showing that they had developed a soon-to-be popular show known as "Kira's Kingdom".

Once more, amber coloration shifted to look down at the still slumbering man. The shimmering gold of his eyes watching the unchanged position the boy was still in, his eyes taking in every little detail to assure that he had not awoken before returning to quickly scan over the hundreds of questionnaires regarding the people who wanted to appear on the odd new show.

_Someone who has a strong sense of justice, someone who could carry out what I want done even if I have no contact with them…_

"Y-Yagami-kun?"

The window was immediately closed out when his sensitive ears caught the sound of Ryuzaki's groggy voice. His eyes quickly averting every last shred of his attention to the man who was still trying to awake from his overly tired phase. His black eyes, not having the strength to open, were remained closed, his fragile figure shaking slightly before allowing his hand to explore the being he stayed leaning against.

"Y-Yagami-kun…"

"I-I'm right here, Ryuga."

A warming sensation replaced the cold quietness that still showed signs of lingering in the darkness of the room. Both males experiencing the comforting and somewhat odd feeling as Light grasped his partner's hand gently, L strengthening the hold as he laced his fingers with the younger boy's. The two sharing this moment for just that long before Ryuzaki returned to slumber, Light slowly pulling away and returning to the darkness of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I hate ruining cute moments but someone has to, right? Anyway I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts and hopefully you'll give me some more reviews on this chapter. Oh and sorry for the mistakes, I was super tired when writing this. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Tooth 

Chapter Five: Importance

The bright fluorescent lighting of the room continued to sparkle and shimmer within the small puddle of water that was still accumulating around the unmoved figure. A shining reflection that exposed the light to itself while encasing a wet image of the few features that were confined to the steamy walls. Moving images of the plain white walls, the foggy heat that tried to cool, the dripping wetness from the recently used shower, and the single individual that remained in a state of unawareness to these normal happenings.

No, his attention wasn't nor had it ever really been focused on the smallest of life's little occurrences, even on something as simple as the rapidly growing cold water that slid off his body and into the puddle surrounding his feet. Maybe there had been a single time or two that he had felt the iciness that attempted to take over once again or the soothing sensation of the hot shower he had just taken…But since what seemed like an eternity ago, he couldn't feel the slightest of things…just as his lively vision had also been taken away.

During one instance or another he had remember faded memories of the times he could see the world as others did, how he could feel the same raindrops that had been calling to him only three days prior to this evening, and how he could look at other humans and see some shred of potential. Yes, he saw all these things until that one fated day when he found the dark notebook resting carelessly on the ground…and then everything fell into place. His shared delusions that the world was ok were destroyed by how it was truly nothing more than a rotting society and naturally his once clouded senses were heightened by the ugly truth…At that very moment, he lost his sight of what he had thought to be normal and his once sensitive feelings that pulsed throughout his body were pushed aside for a painful numbness to overwhelm him.

Insignificant events and happenings were no longer cared for, not that he ever honestly took the time to even glance at them. Still, through this blurred vision and dulled emotions…They were not the reasons why he couldn't focus on details at this moment in time.

At this particular minute, he needed to not see, hear, of even sense anything other than his own thoughts. His minds inner workings of what had been planned, calculated, theorized, and accepted as far as keeping himself unstressed was concerned. No, tonight he would only give himself a moment to go over where the pieces had been set in the game and then he would undoubtedly let go. His every thought on his disastrous situation, what would happen, and each little shred of wondering would die out if only for a few hours. A few small hours where he wouldn't even dare to think about **him**.

Now, yes now was the time to apply his knowledge on the risky involvement he had almost unwillingly placed himself in. How he was now living with his enemy, how he finally (after hours of uncertain research) found someone "worthy" of hiding his notebook, how the Second Kira-Misa had sent him a strange message saying that she had become overworked and didn't have time to kill during all hours of the day, and of how he was going to plan out his next bold move.

As far as Misa went, it was simply a minor setback that she could no longer keep up with the tasks she was assigned. After L had discovered the new and unusual routine change in the Second Kira's behavior, Misa had lately informed her lover of the new switch, which he easily fixed by telling her to just kill when she could. It had obviously become suspicious not only to L, but to Light as well when finding the new clue, the only sensible way to fix it was to have her kill when she could since the older man would have been curious if she had started killing throughout the day once again.

When thinking of the new person who would be given the extremely risky responsibility of guarding the book…well it was just that-risky.

_He could kill me but I don't have a choice. If Misa kept the Death Note and she was some how caught…I already know that no one close to me can keep it. He'll have to do it…He already agreed to meet me as long as I can prove I'm Kira._

A whispered sigh left his mouth while releasing some of the building tension he could feel rising in his mind and body. Why had it turned out this way? One minute he was completely convinced that his stressful and pressured lifestyle would vanish only for his entire plan to be thrown off by a very eager Ryuzaki. Why?

Slowly, a smirk crossed his lips when thinking of one of the final things he had to decode before he could abandon thought…The very reality that he lived with his foe and what his next step would be if he planned to accept this harshness.

There wasn't a single shred of doubt that L wouldn't hesitate to do or try anything to get his suspect to slip. He already made this clear by taking his own chances and moving in…But even if he was willing to attempt anything, he had never mentioned once that he wanted anything more than Light's friendship-not even trust. And that in itself would be enough to take him down. Ryuzaki/Ryuga/L, it was apparent in Light's mind that his foe knew that he would never gain trust from someone he accused regularly. However, he may be more willing to give his own trust to someone he claimed to be his friend.

"Give in Ryuzaki."

His shallow whisper was only heard by himself while he continued to unconsciously stare into the sink filled with lukewarm water, his blank eyes not recognizing his own distorted reflection in the liquid.

"Give in to me."

"Yagami-kun?"

A painful jolt was shot through his chest when his ears caught the muffled words from beyond the locked door. His senses making their last final decisions before quickly pulling back to focus their owners attention.

"Y-yeah?"

"…It's getting late."

Slowly and hesitantly, Light took a firmer grasp on the towel that covered the lower regions of his body, his opposite hand unclasping the lock before opening the creaking door. Somewhat loud creaking that seemed to go in sync with the hollow blackness that was being emitted from the room outside the now open door.

"How late?"

Golden coloration struggled to focus on the drastic and sudden change in lighting. Their possessor squinting slightly before making out the clear picture of L's slouching figure that stood directly in front of his own body. Hollow blackness that he always thought to be an abyss of curiosity was seen to staring back at his shape with obvious disinterest.

"…You should probably be getting ready to leave soon." He jeans crumpled up as he lifted his right foot to rub the back of his left leg.

"That tells me a lot."

The younger boy blinked when giving his sarcastic sigh, his hand slipping off the doorknob as his body returned to the hygienic routine he had been distracted from. His eyes reopening before quickly darting back to the mirror which was now becoming more clear from the cold temperature change the connected room had released into the once steam-filled confinement. Amber watching closely and almost shockingly as his "friend's" reflected figure slowly stepped onto the tiling.

"Is something wrong?"

_What is he up to? I don't feel like one his little games right now._

"No," his eyes wandered around aimlessly before catching sight of the green can beside the sink, "…I was just wondering if you were worried about being late to meet Takada-san."

His eyes narrowed, "Not really, she's pretty patient…Besides I wouldn't make a woman wait for me, if I am running late then I'll call and apologize."

_Ryuga, you really are buying it, aren't you? It's been three days since she asked me, it wouldn't seem suspicious if I went out now…If this keeps up, I might be able to start meeting with Misa again._

Onyx eyes ignored their younger friend's stare as they found themselves slightly fixated on the cold bottle their owner casually grasped. As he did with many things, he quickly performed an examination of the metallic green coloration and bold lettering that spelled out that it was shaving cream.

"Have you gone on many dates with Takada-san?" He sprayed a small portion of the puffy substance into his palm, rubbing it around his fingers.

"No, we usually just talk at school. This would be the first time I'd call it a "date"."

"…I see…How long have you known her?"

_When I first saw that she was with you Light Yagami, I immediately wondered if she was the Second Kira…However, Takada-san is a busy student who doesn't profile as the Second Kira…_

"I know you suspect me, Ryuga…But asking this stuff about Takada is pointless, don't get her involved because you think I'm Kira." He sighed.

He looked up from the cream in his hands, "I didn't say anything about her or you being Kira."

"You don't have to, it's obvious."

"Hmm…well Takada-san might not be the Second Kira. But at least I was right about one thing."

"Takada isn't the Second Kira and I'm not the first so what are you right about…?"

Amber colors grew even wider when seeing the reflection of the older boy moving even closer to their owners figure, his head turning to look at the opposite man. One again his eyes filled and enlarged with surprise when L locked his clean hand behind his partner's soaking wet hair, his free one slowly beginning to spread the cream around his jaw.

"R-Ryuga?"

"I was right in assuming that you could help the taskforce…"

_I told you that you were my first friend…Most people would think that that meant I was asking normal questions about Takada-san…You knew I was thinking that she was the Second Kira, I'm not really surprised since this you I'm dealing with, Light Yagami._

"You're very good at figuring things out, I was right to ask your father if I could have you join us." He smiled.

"Ryuga…," he jerked himself away from the stunned male, "stop."

He cocked his head, "What? I was only trying to help you."

"I-I don't need your help, I can do it myself."

_What is this? What's happening to me? _

Slowly, he reached to feel the cream-coated spot where L had been massaging. His hand almost trembling when feeling the tingling sensation his touch had left. The touch he could actually feel without the overwhelming numbness that normally consumed him.

_I noticed it before…How alive he looked at school…No, I can't lose my cool right now. _

"Yagami-kun?"

"You caught me off guard, that's all." He laughed.

"…Should I continue then?"

"If you want to." His eyes shook.

Another oddity he had come to acknowledge as normal behavior began again. His older partner pressing his hands to his face, finishing what he had started by completely covering his handsome features. The warming sensation stopping when the recluse took a step back to observe his rather sloppy looking pattern.

Golden-brown eyes continued to quietly watch this with great interest as the opposite black gems slid away to see the razor resting on the counter. The boy who owned this pair of darkness allowing his hand to quickly retrieve it without hesitating to glide it along Light's sensitive throat and over his cheek.

"Ah, Ryuga…" He gasped when feeling the sharp blades against his skin.

"Stay still or you'll get cut." His eyes remained nonchalant.

"When I said you could continue I didn't mean…"

He stopped him, "Yagami-kun."

"Hmm?" He whispered as the sharpness ran across him.

"Tell me something…Why are you no longer interested in this case?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we've been living together you act like you no longer care."

He tensed, "That's not true, Ryuga."

"…"

_The night that your father collapsed…You seemed all to eager to prove your innocence to me, you even advised that I lock you up…Even now you claim you are not guilty but you have yet to do anything to prove that. I suppose your lack of needing to would be evidence enough…Why have you changed?_

"Ryuga, I want to catch Kira and I know we're going to…But I told you before that I'm not going to let Kira rule my life. I'm going to finish school, live here even if I can't do it alone, and see friends. Kira isn't the only important thing in my life."

_Would it be normal if I only cared about Kira? He knows that I was eager to solve this case and I've been acting like I want more leads…Why is he really testing me?_

"If you aren't Kira," he ceased shaving, "then maybe you would feel a little unconcerned with finding him…Though that could also be true if you are him."

Light sighed, "I'm not him and I'm not unconcerned. I want to catch him as much as you do but there are other priorities I have."

An unsetting and distant silence found its way between the two boys who stared at each other with curiosity. The detective only wondering how he could manage to force his suspect back into that state of wanting and needing to find their killer…and maybe how he could bring himself out of his own depression when accepting that their latest clue had quickly dissolved into a dead end. And as for the younger boy, he merely thought of how he planned to fool his partner into believing that he had other plans for his life aside from secretly being their cunning killer and the puzzling questions as to why his enemy was the only one he could clearly see and sense.

"…I should start getting dressed…"

Casually, he stepped away from the older man, his footsteps becoming more rapid when heading out the door and into his bedroom.

L pressed his clean thumb to his lip while he whispered calmly to himself, "If Takada-san is more important…I may be working alone from now on."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This chapter was originally meant to be three separate parts but I couldn't really focus after the five hours it took to make six pages. I apologize! Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sweet Tooth 

Chapter Six: Protection

Luminous and vibrant images shined through the blackened darkness that had engulfed the world into a late nightfall. Brilliant pictures of the hanging streetlights that swayed gently with the nipping breeze, snapshots of the moons bright reflection shimmering into the dark windows of the closed shops, and peaceful showings of the oblivious people that still walked along the streets, broke through the hollowness of the night.

Each and every little detail that made up the concept of existence remained in this naïve unawareness that life had deluded itself into believing. The concepts and ideas that the elegant lighting of the streetlamps would frighten off any disturbed person who may have been stalking innocence from the shadows, that the moons radiance would always return for another night of stargazing, and of course the most ridiculous thought that these idiotic fools had come up with-the very acceptance of their poorly lived life's.

Unfortunately, this was the ugly truth that still covered a rapidly backtracking society. The puzzling truth that said that people were almost programmed to accept their lives as they were with no hope or thought to change them. A cowardly world where beings were far too afraid of alterations and adjustments that may or may not be useful in aiming their destiny in a better direction…

Still, through the majority of humans that thought and demanded to stay in their pathetic lifestyles, there were those who sought out the image their praised new god had ensured them would be a peaceful reality. A reality where life was no longer filled with anger, depression, or darkness and the fact that they would only vaguely remember themselves being tortured by these soon-to-be past emotions. Yes, a perfect world that only **he **could create.

Indeed, he who had been pictured to sacrifice and kill anyone who dared to object to his order was the one who was truly worthy of being their God and savior. He who had shown that he was a powerful force and would not tolerate any little action against him…He was the one these growing amounts of silent believers cherished most of all and was also the man the loud objectors hated with their very souls.

And still, through everything he had done to spare his own life, each single thing he had done to help change the world in the slightest, and every dangerous step he had taken…Not one person, worshipper or not, knew what his intentions truly were. Not one even realized that he had no desire or compassion for the excessive amounts of support he was receiving or any shred of hatred for the "anti-Kira" believers. No, in his world there were no sides to be taken, there was simply his law and all would follow willingly…or they would die.

Faded amber eyes that belonged to the man who had taken on this extremely heavy burden, simply blinked when seeing and thinking of these insignificant happenings that went on around him. Naturally, he was unable to comprehend the simple occurrences due to his shredded vision but he had found that he no longer really needed to view the ugliness that surrounded him. No, all he needed to do as of this point was think of his worshippers, those who hated him, and then dissolve them into nothing but a passing idea.

_I should have done this before I left. Damn, I didn't want to be stressed tonight…If he hadn't…_

"Yagami?"

"Yeah?"

His nonchalant tone was quickly unnoticed when his beautifully colored eyes met the sparkling darkness of the girl beside him. Golden warmth giving that familiar sensation of love to the nervous woman who managed to hold her front against the urge to melt into his gaze.

"You…Are you still busy?" She questioned as her slow moving pace ceased along with her date's own walk.

His eyes widened, "Am I being quiet again?"

"Yes but I was more concerned that you might still be stressed. I already told you that we shouldn't go out if…"

"Takada," he took her gloved hands with his own, "I had a lot of fun with you tonight. It's true that I'm still busy but that doesn't mean I don't have time for you."

_This is too easy._

Again, his eyes caught the sight of something he had grown used to seeing since realizing how popular he had become with women. The odd fidgeting, light pink blush that consumed her face, and the stare that never wanted to leave his own false look of longing…A truly disgusting routine he had hated even before his life had changed.

Yes, it was just another happening that made the world so rotten and lonely. Ugly happenings between people that could only give uncaring looks to one another in some sort of hope that one of them would make a bold move and enhance their so-called relationship. Maybe…Maybe Takada did have feelings for him but even with her intelligence she was unable to see through his charade and determine it was only an act. That by itself was enough to help him in not developing feelings for her…though she didn't exactly possess what he wanted in a lover anyway.

"You can't…" He suddenly stopped his whispers.

"Hmm? I can't what?"

"You can't think that way anymore, Takada. If I'm too stressed, I won't let you feel guilty about the two of us, alright?" He gave a warming smile.

"O-Okay."

Slowly, her hands grew into a limp sensation when the boy released them from his own massaging grasp, the two sharing a gaze of what seemed like (to the girl anyway) a reassurance that her date meant what he had said. The duo snapping from their awkward glance before returning to walk along the dim lighten street.

Unknowingly, of course, the woman had once again been easily swept up by the mere thoughts that Light Yagami was head-over-heels for her as were many of the other men that attended school with them. Her elegant beauty, soft voice, and seductive figure which had lured many to her were ineffective on the man who had just easily lied to her, simply to cover for the fact that he was accidentally speaking his thoughts.

_You can't even look at me without getting flustered…I suppose that's good though, if I can get her as obsessed with me as Misa is I'll be able to go out more often without Ryuga getting suspicious. _

The constant blurriness that fogged his eyes slowly began to evaporate when thinking of the opposite male that was undoubtedly still at their shared home. He hadn't really thought of him once since he had left, right? Maybe a thought here and there but had he bothered to take advantage of the freedom and decide what his next move would be? No.

Long ago, long before he had found the notebook that granted him his godlike abilities, he had always found himself looking far ahead into his future and taking each opportunity he received to plan out what actions had to be made in order to achieve the goal in his mind. Of course it was rare that he ever had to put this much thought into considering his life was that of a normal teenager before…

Then suddenly, after obtaining the book, he had found himself narrowing his every theory on L down to the last detail. Each thought on the type of person he was, each idea on what he was planning, and every sensation he had brought upon the younger man was heavily analyzed…But tonight, for some unknown reason, he couldn't bring himself to truly think of L at all…Maybe because he had already decided before he left that he wouldn't think of anything that related to his secret life as Kira, though L had quickly ruined that plan which was why he couldn't even concentrate on the easily tricked girl he walked with.

_Damn him! It's like he was trying to make me think about him._

If only for a moment, amber shades were closed off to the world when falling back to their comfortable state of reasoning and analyzing. Yes, he would assess the situation concerning his enemy and then follow through with his original plan to forget the whole thing for at least another hour.

To start his wondering: why was he so concerned and rattled about tonight? This was just another facade to make Ryuzaki believe he had some kind of desire for romance and love. It had absolutely nothing to do with Takada…Maybe it had more to do with what had happened prior to the actual date?

Yes, the weird little actions his roommate had performed in a wasted attempt at getting him to expose anything about the woman being the Second Kira. The way he clutched him gently despite the true reasons behind the hold, how his eyes seemed to stare into his without losing his calm front, and the strange warm sensation he could still feel against his usually numb skin. Was this really what was making him feel anxious?

_He was trying to keep me distracted so I'd think more about Kira than Takada…Smart move. He must really be worried about my priorities._

"If that's…"

"Huh?! Light-kun?!"

"…No way."

A sharp glare instinctively formed in his now alert eyes, his mind realizing he didn't have to cover for his sudden words, and his ears wishing he hadn't just heard the echoed scream of a familiar shrill voice that was now being replaced with the loud running of boots that carried the source towards him.

"Light-kun!"

The blonde's weight was thrust against his body, her arms wrapping securely around his neck as she began her normal giggling.

"I can't believe you're really here! I missed you so much! When were you going to call me?" She continued to smile even as he managed to unwind her twisted figure from his own.

"Misa, this isn't a good time…"

"Yagami?"

His eyes darted to look at the taller of the two girls, her own eyes widened with curiosity and surprise as she looked from his unmoving figure to the short blonde girl who was now turning her attention to the brunette.

"T-Takada…this is Misa…" A bead of sweat ran down his face.

_This is bad. Misa said she would kill any girl she saw me with, she wouldn't back down even after I threatened her._

"It's nice to meet you." The taller girl hesitantly spoke.

"Same here…So are you two shopping or something, Light-kun?"

"….We…"

"We're just finishing our date." Her tone almost bragged.

"D-date," her eyes grew, "you were on a date?"

"Misa, listen." He roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"No! I told you I wouldn't stand for you seeing other girls! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? Yagami…"

"Hang on, Takada. She's not my girlfriend."

"Yes I am," her eyes glared at the younger girl, "and how could you go out with someone who's already in love with another person?!"

"Stop it." Light warned.

A shallow panting was emitted as the blonde's anger began to build up, her once blue eyes shading to an almost frightening red glow, and her body managing to pull away from the boy who had been holding her captive.

"I-I didn't know you were seeing someone else, Yagami." Takada allowed a growl of her own to escape.

"Don't talk to him."

The younger girl's eyes shifted in time to see the shorter girl lunge towards her. Her hands taking a firm grip on her jacket before violently shoving her backwards.

"Misa!"

Light quickly wound his strong arms around her waist, pulling her back from the stunned woman who struggled to regain her footing.

"Light-kun is **mine**! Stay away from him!"

"For your information, he wanted to go out with me. Maybe he wanted someone more mature than a little girl." She choked out her anger.

"Bitch, you don't know what he wants!" She tugged at the boy's arms.

"Well it's obviously not you."

Suddenly, time seemed to take an immediate halt for the boy trapped between the two arguing girls. His body becoming weak and his already foggy senses dulling even more when seeing the shadowy outline of the shinigami that possessed the blue eyed woman.

_Rem…You wouldn't._

He caught the sound of his own shocked gasp when the girl jerked his arms away from her tensed body, her figure charging against the brunette who was now only trying to defend herself from her opponent's attacks.

"M-Misa…"

Weak mumblings fell from his mouth as he continued to helplessly watch the momentary events that seemed like they had been going on for an eternity. The two pushing and slapping against one another before the brunette made one fatal mistake-attempting to shove Misa just as a speeding car was driving by.

Another loud cry was issued from the shorter girl before an unseen force pulled her from the cars path, the death god who was responsible continuing to "help" the human by scribbling down the name of the female that had tried such an idiotic stunt.

"No!"

Light's wobbling legs forced him to the ground while he watched what he had seen hundreds of times before…No. Before he had seen the deaths of criminals and those who deserved it…Never once had he seen the horrific terror that played itself out for him…The startling dark haired figure that stopped her every move before deliberately walking in front of another passing car.

* * *

Gentle whistling whispers sang out to the souls of the few beings that still wandered aimlessly through the darkened night. Hidden songs continuing to play through the icy winds natural humming melodies. Haunting hums that sent even more chills to run up and down the spine of the young man that stood shaking outside his apartment.

No, even the cold winds and ghostly operas couldn't bring him to shiver so childishly. No moaning breeze, no whisper, no horror could or would ever compare to the frightening sensation that pierced his chest. The hellish sensations of what had just occurred mere hours ago, the images of that soft black hair that was suddenly swarmed with red, the blood that remained splattered across his face and clothing, the screams from Misa when seeing her shinigami deteriorate from the simple desire to help her, and worst of all…the instant knowing that he was done.

In that very moment Light Yagami realized his life of freedom, his visions for the future, and his idealistic world would never become reality. Every little step he had taken, every daring move he had previously made was for nothing more than the sake of the godly reign he so badly desired and in one fatal night all that would die out at once.

_What more does he need? Takada died while she was with me…I couldn't make it more obvious that I'm Kira unless I said it straight to L's face. _

Hesitantly, he unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, familiar sensations greeting him with the icy chill of the darkened room and the suffocating choking when seeing L clacking away on the laptop.

Another click was sent throughout the room when Light quietly shut the door behind him, his fingers relocking it before leaning his exhausted figure into the framing. His every sense finding itself unable to control the obvious understandings of what was going to happen to him very shortly. The victorious smile L would flash him while snapping a cold pair of handcuffs around his wrists, the loud sirens that would draw in crowds of spectators, and the forced explanation that would be interrogated out of him.

_Why? Why is this happening to me?_

"How was your date?"

Muffled words came from an unmoved Ryuzaki as he stuck another strawberry into his mouth. His eyes still watching the brightly lit computer screen while waiting patiently for an answer to his nonchalant question.

As it had been given as an answer several times, silence hung in the air for a moment before heavy footsteps covered the distance between the two boys, the one responsible for making them stopping before seating himself beside the still typing detective.

"You were gone a…."

His head tilted to see why his usually talkative younger partner was being so quiet. His black eyes widening with shock when seeing the dried blood along Light's face and shirt.

"Yagami-kun, what happened?" His entire body turned to face him.

He avoided eye contact, "Ryuga, why is this happening to me?"

"Why is what happening?" He leaned in closer.

"Ever since you told me you suspected me of being Kira, I've done nothing incriminating…I just want to live my life without being accused but for some reason things keep happening to me to make me look guilty." He coughed.

"What happened?"

"I'm not Kira! I'm not! If you'd stop blaming me…!"

Brilliant flashes of memories shot into his frightened and trembling eyes. Beams of when he first realized that the notebook worked, how he broke down and began questioning if he even had the guts to reign over the world…A breakdown where he had sat alone in his room and hid beneath the blankets like an idiotic coward. How he screamed and even cried with embarrassment from the very thoughts that he was losing his mind.

And that, that wasn't the only time he had completely lost control over his abilities to think logically. No, when he met the man that had practically backed him into corner…He had truly lost a small piece of his sanity. He raged and screamed at Ryuk, claimed the notebook was useless, and even thought that his life was over…But it hadn't ended, had it?

"Yagami-kun," his hands grasped either side of Light's shaking face, "tell me what happened."

His still trembling hands slid over L's, "Takada…"

_It doesn't matter anymore does it? But if he hears it from someone else, he's going to wonder why I didn't say anything._

"…Takada and I were walking…I told her not to walk so close to the curb but…She tripped and fell in front of a car." He whispered.

Black eyes widened as they stared into the amber gaze that now met them. An anticipated and theorized look emitting from both males. For L, it was the shocked understanding that his suspect may have just sealed his fate that caused him to suddenly grow anxious. His mind wanting to question the boy while he was still in a vulnerable position…but something prevented him from acting on this impulse.

_Light Yagami are you really Kira? I speculated that Takada-san was the Second Kira, if that was true than did you kill her for some reason? No, we both concluded that Kira and the Second Kira had met and also that the first was probably giving orders to the second…Why would Kira kill someone who was helping him? …If Takada-san was not the Second Kira…Why?_

As for the younger boy, he was only waiting to see L's reaction to the admission. What else could he possibly expect? If Ryuzaki was analyzing the situation at this moment…No. There was nothing he could do to stop it now.

He tried to hide his frown, "I can't conclude that you are Kira from that alone…If you are Kira than you would have no choice but to tell me about Takada-san. However, anyone who was accused of being a murderer would automatically want to tell their accuser that this unfortunate death was unrelated to that suspicion."

_Kira would never come in here screaming that he wasn't Kira since it would be questionable what my reaction to the news would be…If he had said "Takada died in an accident but I didn't do it because I'm not Kira." I would have been more suspicious…But the fact that Light Yagami instantly said he wasn't the cause means that he knew what I would conclude…_

Dark eyes widened once more when their possessor's hands were gently tugged away from the younger boy's face. Light's hands releasing them before suddenly taking the fragile boy in a tight embrace.

"Yagami-kun…"

"Thank you for trusting me."

His warm lips barely skimmed L's ears as hot whispers escaped into his mind. A quick analysis taking place when noticing something different about his suspect…Normally his voice was somewhat cold and unfeeling but these words…they were almost comforting.

Slowly, Light felt L wrap his own limp arms around his neck, his slender body gently pressing against his toned figure. The younger male finding himself holding the opposite boy even tighter as a deceiving smirk crossed his lips once again.

**

* * *

****A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes and such, I'm really tired right now. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Tooth

Chapter Seven: Transition

Slender beams of incandescent lighting glinted down from the heavens to shimmer through the sluggishly passing clouds. Elegant rays glistening themselves for all to view, shimmering as to separate their transparent golden shades from the darkening blue skies, and warming the rapidly transforming inhabitants of the cold earth for only mere moments at a time. Simple spontaneous moments that were overfilled with comforting heat, gentle warmth, and a sense of reassurance regarding the days events, were easily and swiftly ended by the growing darkness that loomed just overhead.

Suddenly, just as the deep rain clouds overwhelmed the brilliant lighting, one last insignificant sliver of sunshine cracked through the foggy covering. A small radiant beam making a final futile attempt to blanket the beings with sympathetic warmth before it too became nothing more than a shredded light that was overshadowed by the now gray-filled sky.

Again, this was just another natural occurrence that would remain unrecognized and uncared for by the beings it had tried so desperately to rescue from the blackened storm. Strengthened yet easily weakened radiance that was once represented to be something almost spiritual was discovered to be simply pathetic when the sheets of darkness took control.

"She was shining for us today."

"I just hope she's resting peacefully."

Silent whispers were shared between the few selected beings that had taken and twisted the unusual morning weather into the mentioned misinterpretation of viewing it as a spiritual sign. Wrongful signs that said that the heated luminous beams were the recently departed girl's soul shining down upon the ones she left behind, that the gray clouds were an ugly telling of the truth behind her death, and that the glowing lightning off in the distance was a directed anger towards the ones who knew what had really happened.

Indeed, natural happenings that had no value to people unless it was able to be changed into something that made for interesting conversation or new good gossip that had undoubtedly already been started at the academy the chattering crowds headed towards…More rumors that **he** would obviously have to endure over the course of the long day.

_The world is a rotting place._

Hollow amber eyes narrowed from the safety of the hooded jacket their possessor donned, their color fading even further when reflecting images of more rushed students running in the opposite direction of the casually strolling boy, the pictures of people silently giving their unwanted opinions on the previous night, and the distorted blurry visions that ran through his own senses.

Yes, his own thoughts and memories which had been hesitantly triggered by the quiet whispers that echoed as cries in his already perplexed mind. Talk of the woman's name causing flashes of her body being violently shoved, chats of who she was forcing the remembrances of her already blurred figure fading completely in his scared eyes, and worst of all…people spitting out how they believed she died causing the horrific pictures of that distinctive dark hair that fell lifelessly to the ground.

_Why? _

Why? A simple question he had asked his normally logical mind before even daring to utter it to the man he had been forced to tell the unfortunate tale to during the previous night…No. No, maybe it wasn't so simple in that moment because in that moment it was a question that was directed at many different puzzling problems…However, as of this point, it had and needed only one answer.

_Why…Why is it bothering me?_

Before, when the actual death had taken place, he had found himself being more shocked than frightened. His body had become almost completely paralyzed, his eyes had shaken uncontrollably, but through this he had discovered that his mind could only think of how to cover up for it rather than run from it…And then, as if a switch had turned within himself, he had become more afraid and upset than during any other previous event in his entire life. Of course he knew why and explained it to himself without much thought-he was scared for himself and what would happen to him once he told his enemy of what had occurred.

But unlike the rest of the events that had led his goal into this seemingly endless downward spiral, he had a simple stroke of luck. After being truly frightened and exposing this risky weakness to L, the older man had given him the benefit of the doubt and placed no blame against him…And it was only in that instant that he was able to let go of those terrifying thoughts towards his future and replace them with his own twisted sense of accomplishment.

_He put his trust in me…so…why…_

Now, in this moment where his questions and confusion from last night meant absolutely nothing, there was still that lingering wonder about why the girl's death had taken an even harder toll on him than even he had known. As it was mentioned, seeing her die was horrible but not the worst thing he had ever dealt with and still after the weight of being accused was taken off his shoulders…he had experienced a series of reoccurring nightmares that simply kept replaying the night from start to finish without fail. Over and over he was forced to relive that strange combination of guilt and sickness until he had awoken that morning and had desperately tried to lock the thoughts away as forgotten happenings.

"I'll…have to face them today and explain what happened."

Suddenly, his senses synced together once more to examine and observe the foreign surroundings that his body had purposely wandered into. Scenery filled with a few broken down buildings, weeds sprouting from the scattered cracks that covered the bumpy sidewalk, several unknown and shady characters that seemed to be almost eyeing him as some sort of target, and a single clock that managed to tick away over the framing of the store he now leaned against.

His listless and lethargic eyes were limply shut for a brief moment, the young man's thoughts having to, once again, find some incomplete solution to his situation as to move on towards the new objective at hand.

_Give Mikami the two books and keep the third…Rem is dead so L won't see anything even if he finds it…I'll have to explain why Takada's name is in there though._

Golden shades were reopened to instantly see a familiar and yet strange figure that their possessor had been anxiously waiting to meet ever since he had made arrangements with the older man only a few days ago. The opposite male (though his features were only slightly less distorted than every other person Light had witnessed) appeared to be the same boy whose picture was attached to the "Kira's Kingdom" survey.

"Mikami Teru?"

The darker haired man suddenly stopped walking when hearing his name being issued from the boy who kept his face shielded with a hood. His steps starting and instantly ceasing once more as he stood as close to the mysterious person as possible.

"Yes?" His tone was shallow.

"…Let me start by saying that if you disobey me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He cleared his throat, "I understand and I'll do whatever you ask of me **if** you can prove you are God."

A small and hidden smirk crossed the younger boy's lips as his fingers skillfully slipped two black notebooks from the large pocket inside his unzipped jacket. His hands taking a firmer grip on the books before extending them outward to the patiently waiting man.

"A shinigami is attached to me and if you touch the notebook on top you'll be able to see it. Is that proof enough?"

The skeptical man eyed the figure before him for a moment before slowly and hesitantly tapping the book which bared the title: "Death Note". His tranquil and relaxed eyes instantly losing their calmness when shifting to witness the lurking death god that stood behind the person he now knew and understood as being his savior.

"G-God…You are God." A low stuttered laugh was issued.

Light smiled, "Yes."

"I-I'll…I'll do anything you ask, just tell me."

Carefully, the older man's dark eyes moved from their locked position with the yellow glares of the chuckling shinigami. Their eagerness and determination shining through when returning to gaze at the opposite boy their owner so deeply admired.

"Right now there's someone trying to stop me from passing judgment on criminals."

"L?"

Light's teeth suddenly pierced his bottom lip, "Y-Yes and if he were to find these notebooks…"

"You punish with these," his cold hands gently slid the books from Light's now limp grasp, "and you need me to hide them for you?"

"…Yes but you are not to use them or take ownership of them unless I order you to. I have a third notebook and if you don't do as I say, you will die."

Both pairs of humans eyes momentarily locked. The older man clearly exposing his newfound honor and pride in the fact that God had chosen him to join in the glorious revolution he was working so hard for…And as for Yagami Light, his stare filled with anger, depression, and defensiveness wasn't entirely meant to be for the stranger he was forced to put some kind of faith in.

_I never wanted to do this…He forced me to…So why do I feel this way?_

"I understand…and I won't let you down, God."

More darkened clouds began to bombard the skies as a cold silence fell between both savior and follower. The later man giving one last look at the prophet whose face remained unknown within the shadows of his jacket before his body twisted and returned to move onward towards his next destination. The golden eyes of the said prophet also making an attempt at returning to focus on their own mental destination…and to focus on the strange new sensations of clearness, comfort, and relief.

* * *

Another collection of whispered gusts were heard streaming along the warm glass of the closed door. Small, gentle, quiet winds that still managed to make themselves known by merely shaking the delicate cherry blossoms that were scattered throughout the area, rattling the chain link fences that surrounded the large courts, and weakly knocking on the doors of any individual that may or may not have been listening to its callings.

Once more, the desperate winds twisted and swept by the long row of doorways, its cries finally being caught by the sensitive ears of the boy who always inadvertently found himself listening to such common occurrences. Listening, wandering, and nonchalantly focusing on the light sounds as to obtain a small getaway from the depressing reality he would be forced to face sooner or later.

Yes, a dark, shallow, cold reality that was filled with nothing more than ugliness, hatred, and loneliness. An unfortunate and almost unchangeable world overflowing with beings that exposed their true hideous nature in more ways than he could count, a life full of hatred that he was also finding himself crossing into, and of course a small yet infinite reality that was riddled with untrusting lonesome. A reality and a world he had come to understand and acknowledge as his one and only inescapable life.

_Why is this happening? Why can't I…_

Distant and monotone eyes were unconsciously narrowed at the blackened surroundings that seemed to be tightening even further around their possessor. Darkened familiar scenery he had never truly witnessed and yet continued to blankly gawk at as his thoughts slipped deeper and deeper into his mind. Complicated thoughts of how his situation had made an unexpected downward turn in a matter of hours, how his hardened front had finally crumbled under the massive weight of the stress he had tried to rid himself of, and naturally his plaguing memories that still clung to his every idea.

_It didn't have to happen…Why?_

Again, dulled amber eyes began to unknowingly shift and focus on the recent memories that flashed before their owner. Flashes of that very morning where he had acted on his risky but happily effective decision to use his follower as a hiding place for his valued killing instruments. An almost unthinkable choice that had left him with unexpected stress-free sensations…Well at least until he arrived at the source of his current tension.

The source? None other than the place he already knew would be crawling with obviously untruthful rumors, pathetic theories, and obnoxious opinions regarding the tragic death of the woman he was previously dating. However, even though all these anticipated understandings had come to be, Yagami Light couldn't have foreseen just how much chaos it had caused or how much he would be harassed throughout the seemingly endless day. Yes, a relentless day filled with people crowding around his stunned figure, voices throwing question after question at him, people screaming out their apologies, and even a few who were daring enough to examine his telling of what had happened to the deceased girl.

…Alas, as an unfortunate outcome of these sudden massive verbal attacks, the young man who had grown confident in his thought-to-be stress-free decision, had slowly but surely lost his faith in his risky choice. His personal reassurances that his plan would work were crushed by those who wouldn't stop forcing their pity on him, his pride in who he had chosen for the task was shredded by the distorted voices that echoed around him, and worst of all-his every little sense of accomplishment was uncaringly filed down to nothingness.

No. Maybe the worst thing that had resulted from these ugly truths was the fact that he could no longer suffer from just stress…No. Now he was forced to deal with an unimaginable and nightmarish depression.

_It didn't have to be this way…die and leave me alone…!_

"Yagami-kun."

Once vigilant and attentive eyes remained in a trance of unawareness even as the boy who possessed these golden gems acknowledged the distant calling of his own name. A blurred yet familiar calling that normally filled the younger man with strange sensations of clarity, warmth, and understanding, was only heard as a distorted voice that left him with the same mysterious feelings he had experienced over the course of the preceding night. Foreign feelings that had previously been activated by a completely different source.

Indeed, those same hated and uncomfortable emotions his sensitive mind had been tortured by during his hellish slumber. During his horrific dreams that were made of nothing more than the constantly replaying memories of death, blood, screams, and the dreaded sensations of guilt and sickliness.

…_But how…Why?_

"Yagami-kun."

Golden shades were suddenly widened as they steadily gained the ability to shift towards the source of the still somewhat distant voice that sang out to their possessor. Their inattentive coloration exposing and influencing the negative thoughts and wonderings that continued to dominate the boy's mind.

"W-what is it, Ryuga?"

His somewhat diminished hearing caught the weakened tone that made up his own normally strengthened voice, his eyes also acknowledging this fact when observing the curious gaze he was receiving from the man who also noticed the lack of will.

"I found something," he gently pressed his thumb to his lip, "strange about Kira's killing pattern."

"Oh?"

"…Yes it seems that Kira or rather the Second Kira didn't kill anyone today."

"…We…We already…"

The student's melancholy-filled amber eyes struggled to narrow against the hollow blackness that clearly reflected his own nervous image. Deadened, weak, unsettled eyes that strained themselves to regain control over, not only the endless abyss of mystery that strangely stared into them, but also regain power over the pitiful reflection of their possessor.

"We," he took a deep breath, "already concluded that the Second Kira's schedule changed. It's not really weird that he hasn't killed anyone."

"…You don't think it's strange?" He pressed his lip even harder as his body leaned slightly closer to the younger man.

He sighed, "One or both of them were killing nonstop, then more criminals who had their names and faces shown were killed, then the killings began taking place later in the day, and now they've completely stopped. It's not odd once you think about the recent changes."

…_I didn't have time to write names down in the Death Note…but even if I had he would have found a way to make it seem strange so that I might crack._

Cautiously and nervously, Light's senses pulled him from thought as they grew into alertness towards the older man who had crept even closer to his somewhat stunned figure. His vigilant eyes momentarily syncing with his still foggy mind as to retrace his recent deduction for error before they completely focused on the wide onyx that gazed into them with a strange but comforting sensation…An unusual yet oddly familiar sensation the boy had received during the previous night.

"Yagami-kun…"

_Light Yagami if you are Kira then it's obvious why you're acting this way…But if you are not then why…!_

"Ryu…"

The younger man's still weakened, deadened, and soft voice carelessly trailed off into the cold darkness as his senses suddenly strengthened. His quiet whisper of the older man's name becoming nothing when hearing the echoed sound of the couch crunching, his curiosity directed at his partner instantly fading when smelling the scent of strawberries immediately before him, his questions to his opposite dieing out as his eyes widened at the sudden blackness that stared into his being, and his already limp words being silenced as the elder occupant of the room sat on his lap, his slender fingers covering his mouth.

"…Yagami-kun, why are you making excuses for Kira?"

Narrowed black stared into trembling gold with great intensity, the possessor of these hollowed gems struggling and aching to analyze, assess, and solve his sudden wonderings regarding the younger male. Wonderings of why his partner seemed to be defending their unknown killer, why he hadn't been acting like himself, and why he wouldn't focus.

Deep darkness held back their glare as the elder detective examined his first curiosity-why was the younger man defending Kira? When the duo had first met one another…no, maybe not then. No, it was when they first had lunch together, the recluse had riskily attempted to not only trick his suspect into admitting something that only their killer would know but also to conclude that the young man was not their murderer and that he also possessed an amazing ability of configuration…But to his surprise, L had found that the student wasn't just good at theorizing Kira's actions, he was also very good at covering up for them.

_At the taskforce you wait for me to come up with a theory and then you try to disprove it…But if you aren't Kira then why do you always do this?_

The man gently ran his thumb along the shocked boy's lips, his own black eyes beginning to shake as he slowly released his first question about the man as the second filled his senses.

The second and perhaps biggest question (that also lead to the third) was why Yagami Light had stopped acting normal over a mere span of less than one single day. Why was he suddenly distancing himself? Why did he look so exhausted? And why was it that his eyes that were once overflowing with life, were now dead whenever he looked at the older man?

"Why won't you…" He cut himself off as his wrist was carefully removed from his friend's mouth.

"I'm not," Light held the opposite boy's wrist even tighter, "making excuses for Kira or the Second Kira. We can't assume that everything they do is relevant to this case…They haven't killed today, it doesn't mean anything when you think of the sudden change."

_Why is he doing this? He only makes these kinds of moves when he's irritated or desperate…But why does he suddenly feel like I'm covering for Kira?_

Black bangs shaded the detective's eyes, "Why won't you act like yourself?"

Amber narrowed, "Why won't I…Ryuga…It's been rough since last night…I saw someone I cared about die in front of me…And today I…"

_Is he sulking because I've been ignoring him?_

Onyx began to slowly widen in sync with their possessor as he lightly shook the crowded hair from his face. His eyes sluggishly losing their usually curious look as he once again gave his friend the same stare from the night prior…An odd look that the younger man had decoded as L's way of showing a sense of sympathy or guilt for something he had said.

"…Y-Yagami-kun…Lets go play tennis."

"Huh? What? Right now?" He blinked with surprise while readjusting his position, the older boy staying on his lap.

_What is with him? Is he planning another profiling?_

"Yes…The tennis team won't mind of we use their equipment…"

"Ryuga," he laughed, "we can't just…"

The older man gave a childish smile, his fingers once again touching the boy's mouth, "Yagami-kun, lets play."

* * *

**A/N: You're probably wondering why L-sama is acting so strange, I have my reasons for him acting this way and you'll see why next chapter (it was originally going to be in this chapter but it's already nine pages) . Oh and I'm sorry for the long wait! I have the evil writers block of doom. Please leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait! Forgive me! Please enjoy and review this chapter.**

* * *

Sweet Tooth

Chapter Eight: Concern

Steadily, all the hectic commotion, the loud chaos, and the depressing chatter that had recently swept over the school, began to die out as a gentle gust streamed by. A simple breeze that seemed to hush the disgusting pity that the remaining students blurted out, a wind that faded false sorrow into nothingness, a calm flowing that quieted each and every unsettling remark, yet all the while retaining a strange underlying agenda. A mysterious hidden sensation that remained faint as the long night grew even later.

For most beings this was a common and perhaps an ordinary sensation. The usual sensation of security in their homes as they were guarded from the chilly wind, the feeling of warmth from the knowledge that the growing gusts couldn't touch them, and their experience of how to simply hide from the iciness giving them comfort. Indeed, being cowardice and ignoring the truth of what was really occurring was how the world worked.

But "most beings" doesn't mean all beings. And for the two that stood in the lighted tennis court while still remaining in the darkness of the night, both knew what this uneasy sensation really was…

A storm.

A storm that both recognized yet did not acknowledge in the same way.

For the elder male this seemingly common weather was nothing more than that. Rain, clouds, wind, thunder, and lightning. A simple inconvenience that might interrupt his game…or maybe foil a hidden plan of his own.

As for the student, this wasn't just a normal knowing that a rain shower was rapidly moving from the nighttime horizon, that shaded clouds would soon loom overhead, that the wind would howl through its harmlessness, or that the thunder would clap with the regular streaks of lightning. No, he understood what things had come from the days previous downpour, and he knew what would become of this.

…_I-I could've saved you…_

Distorted amber colors began to shake when their possessor's mind absorbed the unfortunate reality behind the now falling raindrops. The reality that the droplets reminded him of the useless "spiritual" ways many had used to describe a certain recent death, the truth that the blackened clouds and wind forced him to remember the pitiful apologizes he had received, and of course the depressing fact that the thunder and lightning briefly flashed unwanted memories into his eyes.

…_I could've…_

"…Yagami-kun, are you ready?"

Hesitantly, lethargic golden eyes returned to slight attentiveness when the younger male caught the familiar deep tone. A deep, lazy, yet calmed voice that always seemed to ring out clearly, though the boy hearing it could never fully understand why.

"Yeah."

The surprisingly rich depth of Yagami Light's own voice casually and nonchalantly trailed off. Neither student nor detective noticing this as the younger of the duo carelessly tossed the green sphere into the air, his racket tapping the object just enough to send it over the netted divide.

…_Takada._

Shallow eyes strained to squint through the trickling rainfall, struggling to see the crystal-clear picture of L's ungraceful shape before they were unwillingly brought back to a clouded depth. A hated, blurred, and ugly state which only allowed the young man to relive dreamlike happenings, even while his physical being acted as though nothing more than a tennis match were occurring.

_Takada…Why is it bothering me?_

Indeed, a question he had logically thought through over and over again still tortured his every little idea. His every tiny theory- destroyed when thinking of this simple query he had assured himself was answered.

And it was an easy answer: Takada had merely died by the power of the Death Note, Rem had died due to saving Misa, and lastly he had gotten away with it…No. No, that wasn't quite right because no matter how many times he told himself that this was the solution…It was never right and he secretly knew why.

…_That dark hair…_

Yes, he knew why he couldn't let it go, why he couldn't just forget it, why he wasn't able to pass it off as just another happening. Because it wasn't just another occurrence. Maybe telling himself "Takada suddenly died", saying Rem was gone, and explaining to himself that he was off the hook had worked before, but as of now (in his hazy eyes) all he could see was the horrific details of the previous night unfolding.

In reality, the innocent woman had died with a look terror in her eyes, her body had ached to stop itself from doing the unthinkable, and finally there was the unimaginable sight of her lifeless corpse drowning in blood. With Rem, though her death had been somewhat of an advantage to Light, truthfully he had had to watch her crumble into nothingness while listening to Misa's terrified cries. And as for tricking his way into innocence…Well maybe he had gone a little too far…A little too far with his actions simply to deceive L.

Still, with all this being true, his chest would throb whenever the smallest hint of that distinctive black hair would cross his memory.

"Yagami-kun."

Brilliant golden-brown eyes suddenly regained life, the young man who owned them quickly scanning and focusing on his familiar surroundings. Amber colors concentrating on the slouching image of L from across the court, the still dripping rain, and the lack of the item the two had been carelessly knocking back and forth.

"Oh," Light turned to see the motionless tennis ball resting against his side of the fence, "I guess you won the first game."

After instantly realizing silence would be issued as an answer, the younger boy's figure casually turned and headed towards the recently rattled fence. A few tired, annoyed, and aggravated sighs escaping his lips when picking up the soft object.

_This is pathetic. Does he think I care about this game? We both know what he's doing so why doesn't…_

Light momentarily closed his eyes while shaking his scattered bangs from his face, his toned legs carrying him back to his original stance before he reopened his gems. Their normally blurred glance that was filled with hollow sensations, faded tones, and deadened expressions was suddenly overcome when seeing the strange sight ahead. The bizarre sight across the tennis court-the sight of L standing hunched as usual, his thumb pressing his upper lip,….but his eyes that were commonly wide and expressionless….they were narrowed and filled with something unfamiliar to Light.

_This is just one of his childish ways to analyze me so why does he look like that? Why does he look like he's…like he's in pain? _

"Ryuga," he tried to blink the baffled look from his eyes, "you ready?"

He smiled, "Yes."

Again, the younger of the two skillfully threw the ball into the air, his grip on the racket tightening before sending the speeding ball over the net. His sudden actions surprising both himself and his opponent before the elder boy returned the sphere with his own instrument.

"…I don't get it." Light whispered while slamming the ball once more.

_When he saw that I was depressed it seemed like he was pissed off because I wasn't complying. Then he suddenly wanted to play tennis thinking I'd crack under the pressure of being examined, right?…But that look…He never looked like that before_

In the past L/Ryuga/Ryuzaki used several different aliases, different maneuvers, and different techniques to achieve whatever goal he set in his complex mind. Everything from assuming the names of popular singers, to setting calculated traps, to taking his adversaries head-on. He had done all this and more…and his suspect knew it.

But what Yagami Light also knew was something far beyond L's fake names, crafty skills, and bold ways. Something the world's greatest detective had never lost though he had obviously changed the process in which it was performed.

The way he profiled others.

Previously, when L had "interviewed" his opponent, when he spoke to him privately at the taskforce, and even when the two had first played the very game they were in the midst of,

Light had immediately taken each of these opportunities to explore his enemy's odd behavior. Of course it wasn't too long before he discovered how L liked to play his little games.

During their first match it was a simple finding: L wanted to keep him busy so he'd lose concentration on what was actually occurring. Trying to keep his mind occupied on winning, fighting, and being defensive had naturally failed.

In the interview Light had once again found it easy to point out Ryuga's "tells". The way he sat with his legs up to guard himself, the way he carefully worded questions, and the way he'd press his mouth when thinking. But like always this had no affect on his equal.

Private talks at the taskforce proved to be no different. Ryuzaki behaved the same with his guard up, his body constantly shifting along with his words, and lastly the one thing that made Light wonder about all this in the first place.

The look in his eyes.

_I always knew what he was thinking…He couldn't hide it…But since he moved in…_

"If you're not profiling me, what are you….!"

Quiet mumblings trailed off when the man speaking them was instantly shocked back to life. His vigilant eyes awakening him to focus on the slippery rain, focusing on the ball that had barely made it over the net, and focusing on L's falling figure.

…_That dark hair…That dark hair…No!_

A loud clink suddenly echoed throughout the confined area along with rapid footsteps. The noisy sound quieting when the dropped racket settled upon the wet ground. The footsteps halting soon after when they stopped to lean Light over the net in time to catch the skinnier boy.

"L-Light-kun."

The lighter haired boy's senses barely caught the gasped tone of his name when he brought the older boy into a tighter embrace. His hearing not bothering to acknowledge anything other than eliminating the screams in his mind, his sense of touch only concentrating on bringing the soaked body of the opposite boy closer to his, and his eyes only needing to shake the nightmarish memories when he looked into the startled black orbs.

"…Light-kun I only slipped on the water…" He wrapped his arms around the said boy's neck whilst trying to regain his footing.

"Are you alright?" His hold strengthened.

Black stared up into amber, "I'm fine…You aren't depressed anymore."

Light's eyes narrowed, "What do you…!"

_I didn't think about any of it until he fell…This game, that look…He was just concerned about me? _

"Light-kun?"

Curious onyx began to widen when staring into the golden-brown shades that seemed to lose their foggy shield. A murky, faded, lifeless shield that now appeared to be growing into rich, colorful, and warming tones.

"L…" Light's eyes gently closed as he carefully lowered himself.

"L-Light-kun, what… "

L suddenly found his own senses acting strangely. His eyes that were normally wide with darkness became heavy, smells of cake he was so fond of were overshadowed by a lightly scented cologne, the sense of touch grew stronger when he pulled himself closer to his captor, familiar tastes from his unquenchable sweet tooth vanished when Light pressed his lips to his own, and all sound seemed to drift off even as the rain continued to fall.

**

* * *

****A/N: Again I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm getting out of the block…kind of. Anyway please excuse the errors. It. 5:40 in the morning. Hope you liked this chapter, please review! **


End file.
